bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The Brutal Floating Behemoth or Big Floating Behemoth is a M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 2nd highest ranked Bloon in the BTD series, after the new Z.O.M.G. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests, it's brutal as B.F.B.s inflict tons of damage, it floats since it's blimp-like, and it is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in BTD4, it's red in Bloons Tower Defense 5, and its anti-monkey symbol. In BTD4, it first appears at round 60, which is the last round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave, and it takes much longer to pop than in BTD4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B., escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage (3164 in BTD5), unless Healthy Bananas earns sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. However, damaging the B.F.B. reduces the lives lost. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 (3050, in Double Cash Mode) Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.'s. The only way to survive letting a BFB through a level is with the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas Premium Upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a BFB (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. But you will have to have 2885 lives at least (BTD4), or 3165 (BTD5), but the player will have 1 life left. bfb1.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb2.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb3.png|The 4 stages of BFB health bfb4.png|The 4 stages of BFB health Cripple Moab.PNG|The picture for Cripple Moab is a BFB, without the eyes Bfb.JPG|Two Sun Gods attack a B.F.B. BFB example.jpg|Due to the toughness of the BFB, Dart Monkeys have no effect on it SLider.png|A lot of damage is dealt; a B.F.B is one of the bloons SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. BFB spammage.jpg|So many BFB's... B.F.B Spikes.png|Spikes V.S B.F.B. Who will win? BFBBTD5.png|A B.F.B in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Monkey Pirates!.png|Monkey Buccaneer taking down a B.F.B. DD.jpg|BFBs storm the Anthill track. asdf.jpg|Even more BFBs get taken down by Monkey Pirates. Combat The B.F.B. is the second highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the second-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on Z.O.M.G's, B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B's show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B's. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Sun Gods and fully upgraded Bomb Towers (M.O.A.B Maulers). Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B's released upon popping a B.F.B. It is hard to pop with darts. Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. Try using Quad M.O.A.B. and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes a longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If you don't pop enough bloons and it escapes, you lose the game. It is also the last enemy encountered. Strategies Article: B.F.B./Strategies Trivia *B.F.B.s are so tough that: **It takes around 60 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, which equals 600 spike damage in total (or in BTD5, 660.) **In BTD4, a BFB has 432 HP. **It takes 288 road spikes to pop (289 in BTD4). **A Sun God cannot destroy a B.F.B. alone (unless if on Road Track or Daisy Track). **MOAB Assassins only get it down to 4 MOABs. **It takes at least 60 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop. **2,884 darts are required to pop a B.F.B, or 3,164 in BTD5. This is assuming that the B.F.B. has full health. *It only takes 1 Sniper Monkey 4-1 to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *Popping Z.O.M.G.s, B.F.B.s, M.O.A.B.s, or Ceramic Bloons does not give you money. *M.O.A.B. Class Bloons usually cause the game to lag. After round 100 the game can get extremely slow due to the ridiculous amount of Z.O.M.G's, B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's appearing every round. *The most B.F.B are found after Round 85. *Fully popping a B.F.B. and its descendants with Road Spikes can make the game freeze or become very slow. *999 B.F.B's appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" last round of BTD4. It is possible to finish the round if you can somehow manage to place Sun Gods all over the screen. No rounds are programmed after this one; you can start round 251, but no Bloons appear, so you must end the game to exit it. Although it is nearly impossible to get to that level without using cheats or doing the map with the monkey temple and activating it, on the iPhone version of BTD4, it is much easier to pop them with the Sun God Temple. *The B.F.B. is the icon of Apopalypse Mode in BTD4. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the iPhone version. *In BTD4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the Bloons monkey. In BTD5, It's the Dart Monkey. *Various towers and updates in BTD5 have made it a lot easier to pop B.F.B's since BTD4. *MOAB Assassin, Technological Terror and MOAB Takedown Ability are three amazing abilities for destroying a B.F.B *The styles on the outside of the B.F.B. are different between BTD 4 & BTD 5, in BTD 4 it's white with thick red stripes, and the BTD 5 style is red with thin black stripes. *Despite its toughness, the Technological Terror's ability can easily take down as many B.F.Bs are in its small range at once. *On Round 65, 2 B.F.Bs added on April 12th 2012 update. *You can fully beat a B.F.B and all its children with a fully upgraded Spectre, a fully upgradged Ground Zero, a fully upgraded Cripple M.O.A.B., and a Semi-Automatic Rifle Sniper. *For humor, some people jokingly call this bloon the "Big Fat Bloon" or "Big Fat Blimp." *The B.F.B. is the only blimp with blimps acting as both parents and children. Category: Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Types Category:Blimps Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey